Role Play
by oatsandroses
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been married for two years when they decide to have a little role playing fun when Damon got a job as a professor in one of her classes. BAMON
1. Act 1

**ACT 1**

Bonnie Bennett has been going to Whitmore College for two years now studying to become a psychoanalysis and it's been both purely hell but a ton of fun at the same time. Dr. Harder was one of the best professors that she's had and she hated when he announced his retirement. She knew that the only reason why she was passing his class was for the simple fact that he was himself and taught pretty damn well and she hoped that Dr. Salvatore could do him justice.

She's never heard of Dr. Salvatore before but word on the street is that he's a handsome fello with an ex-wife and a kid. She never really paid much attention to the rumors no matter how faintly they were, she simply believed in the idea of finding out shit for herself then she wouldn't feel so bad if she believed what she's been told and it ended up being a lie.

Bonnie smiles up at her roommate, Nadia, who just had gotten back from her run.

"How is it outside?"

"Nice, best weather I've ever felt."

Bonnie chuckles. "You're from LA, what are you talking about?"

"Well I should say best _air_ I've ever felt. It's much cleaner."

The girls chuckle and Bonnie throws her leather jacket over her shoulders not putting her arms in the sleeves. After slipping on her shoes, Bonnie headed to class but not without running into her boo thang, Max DePriest. He is—or his daddy is—the richest guy at the school and she couldn't help but wonder why he would go to this college of all the places in the world and she asked him such to which he replied "If I never went here, then I never would've met you." It had her blushing like a sinner in church and he just smiled and kissed her.

Basically all the girls envied her—Nadia even envied her—all because she landed the guy with the huge bank account, but honestly Bonnie saw him passed the dollar bills because if he was a jerk, she would've dumped him and his bank account. Rich or not, she didn't care as long as his heart was pure, she could handle it.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Max asked after pulling away.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it… even if this happened to be the same day that Chicago Med comes on."

Max laughed slightly and kissed her again. "Look at my girlfriend making sacrifices for me."

"Girlfriend?" Bonnie lifted a brow.

"Well, yeah," he stepped a little closer, "I like you, Bonnie, I really, really like you and I was hoping that we make things official between us. What do you say?"

She stared into those brown eyes of his and circled her hands around his neck. "I really, really like you too…boyfriend."

Max smiled and leaned in some to kiss her, holding her body tightly in his arms. Bonnie hated to pull away but she did.

"I need to get to class."

"Skip it and come with me so we can really make this official between us."

Bonnie bit down on her lower lip and before she agreed, she stopped herself. "I can't, I have a new professor today and I want to see how he is. But I really want to." She adds against his lips.

He groaned. "Fine. You're lucky I can't say no to you."

She smiled. "What can I say, I'm spoiled."

"I think the spoiled girl needs to learn a lesson or two. This weekend, we'll get away and I get to have you all to myself."

She licked his nose and before she could respond, people walked by and asked them to "stop fucking in the middle of the pathway". They laughed and realized that they were awfully close so Max took her hand and walked her to class before kissing her goodbye.

* * *

She was the one. In all his years of teaching he's always found one particular student that he could spot and know if they were a goody two shoes and when she walked through those doors, he knew that she was the one.

She was beautiful, he must admit, but it was where she sat that gave it all away. Bouncing from the back to the middle then the front then a few rows behind that had him laughing in his head. She wanted to be close but not too close just to see how he would act on his first day of teaching at this college.

He knew she was Bonnie Bennett because Dr. Harder had told him as such and that she was his best student. Teachers pet, he assumed, but she looked smart so maybe it was a combination of both.

He noticed that he was staring when she narrowed her eyes so he quickly starting pacing the length again telling everyone to find a seat before turning and writing his name on the board.

* * *

Her whole being relaxed and she felt as if Dr. Harder has hand selected Dr. Salvatore himself. His teaching style was very similar, keeping the boring things exciting whether it was just playing with the octave of his voice by using crescendo then decrescendo to the point where you needed to pay attention and stop chomping on your snacks to hear him.

When he dismissed the class, she was shocked that two hours went by so quickly and she looked down seeing her handwriting on the piece of line paper not remembering when she even took notes.

Was she in some type of weird trans?

Clearing her throat, Bonnie gathered her things and instead of exiting like everyone else, she walked up to her—whom she would hope to be—new mentor and introduced herself.

He let out a quiet breath and turned facing her with a smile that faded some when his eyes landed on her. She was beautiful from afar but, dare he say it, completely enchanting from up close. He blinked quickly to see if his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but they weren't.

 _Oh shit._

Bonnie's reaction to him up close was about the same. In all the two hours all she focused on was his voice and the words coming out of his mouth, but never once had she fully looked at him. She heard he was hot but LAWD was he smokin'! His hair to which she knew was soft and eyes to which she could look into forever and just get lost in. She felt like declaring her unreal love to him just for the hell of it. She couldn't formulate the words that she wanted to say with him looking at her the way he was and she began to wonder if he was interested because she sure as hell was. Wait, what about Max?

 _Oh shit._

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

Oh the way he says my name makes me want to do bad things, Bonnie thought. "I'd just figure that I, you know, introduce myself. Dr. Harder and I were really close-"

"Dr. Harder is actually my grandfather."

"What? Really? But why isn't that your last name?"

"My grandfather on my mother's side. I get told all the time how he's one of the greatest so I have major shoes to fill."

"Damn, that suck for you." He chuckled and smiled. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse in front of you."

He smiled again. "It's fine, Bonnie, I don't have the cleanest mouth either."

I bet you don't. Stop it, Bonnie. "So this might be a little strange but I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourself. I work better when I know the teacher, you don't have to go into specifics but just a little something."

His eyes trailed her face then he licked his lips and started giving her what she wanted. He told her some about his family about how they're both close but distant in a strange way. He told her about his brother and how they were able to have no other animal that wasn't a fish. She laughed at that and he found himself loving the sound. He told her that he went to this very school and got married but it didn't work out so they divorced and ever since then he's been developing his human capital.

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"Twenty seven. You?" He shouldn't have asked.

"Twenty two."

He wanted to touch her for some reason then. This was reasonable he could court her and they could be together in no time. Before he could say anything else, her phone buzzed and she told him that she needed to go. He watched her leave and tried to stop his eyes from watching the sway of her hips but simply couldn't.

Letting out a breath, Dr. Salvatore started packing his things and headed up the long flight of stairs then stopped in his stride when the door opened and she stepped through. She wasn't like before for she was wet, soaked, and she told him as such. He told her to stay put when he went to the back and grabbed some napkins and a coat.

"Dry your hair with these, I don't want you to get sick." He handed her the napkins.

Bonnie nodded and did as she was told, drying off her hair as best she could then took the coat that he offered and pulled the hood over her head.

"Thanks. Wait, what about you?"

He patted his briefcase, "That's what these babies were made for."

"Oh, I thought they were always made for putting things inside of them."

"I mean you can, but that's optional."

She giggled some and he couldn't stop his smile. They found themselves gazing at one another and Bonnie found her hand moving up to touch the side of his face but stopped it and turns toward the door. He followed after her and when they stepped outside, the rain had stopped. Bonnie dryly laughed and took off his coat handing it to him.

"Thanks." She says then starts walking.

"Wait, Bon…nie," he caught himself. She turned, "So this might be a little strange, but, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a conference this weekend. I think you'll really enjoy it and I need someone who I can not fake talk to."

They smiled. "Um, sure. I guess I'll give you my number?"

"Yeah," he reached in his pocket pulling out his phone handing it to her and watched her face as she typed on her information. "I'll call you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you this weekend."

He smiled and started walking in the opposite direction. Really, he needed to go where she was heading, but didn't want to look like a stalker so he decided on taking the long way.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is "Act 1". For those who might be confused, Max and Nadia don't really exist, it's just part of Bonnie's made-up backstory, so don't get mad haha. Tell me what you think so far! Act 2 will be up shortly.**


	2. Act 2

**ACT 2**

She felt horrible. Two commitments she made and it should've been an easy decision—go with your boyfriend—but she found herself at a crossroads. She didn't know what it was about Dr. Salvatore that made her want to go with him. It's not like having sex was more important than going to a conference that could help her career. Sex could happen at any time, but if she said no to this and turned him down, he probably wouldn't invite her to something like this again. So she made a decision. Whoever contacted her first is who she is going to go with.

Nadia walks in talking about how she has to study all weekend but halted when she sees her friend staring at her phone. "Uh, Bonnie? What are you doing?"

"I, uh, I'm making a decision."

"By looking at your phone? Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma." Bonnie said still looking at her phone. "I made two commitments and I'm choosing."

"By how exactly?"

"By seeing who calls me first to confirm."

Nadia bit her lip and joined her friend on the bed watching the phone. Personally, it was exciting even though she had no idea what commitments she made or who she made them to. Both girls gasped as the phone rang and she read Max's name on the screen before Bonnie picked it up.

"Max, hey… Actually, I have to cancel this weekend you think we can reschedule?… Yeah something important popped up and I was hoping that we could postpone… Thank you for understanding... Next week or maybe even sooner than that?" Nadia raised an eyebrow. "I'll talk to you later? Bye."

"Alright, two questions." Nadia started once Bonnie ended the call. "One, I thought that since Max called first you'll take him up on his offer and, two, what are you postponing… actually I have three, who is option number two?"

Before Bonnie could get a word out, option two called.

"Hello?" Just like the first time, Nadia put her ear to the phone to hear a sexy voice ask of she was still on for this weekend.

Nadia pulled away and lifted a brow. Ditching you beau for a girls night out was one thing but for another guy was another story. Whoever he was, he sounded hot so that was another red flag. She watched her friend get up from the bed and walk along the dorm smiling occasionally like she should've been doing with Max.

When the conversation was over, Bonnie turned with an unknowing smile on her face to face her friend with her arms folded under her chest.

 _Uh-oh._

Unknowing like Bonnie, he had a smile on his face as well. He didn't know it was there until his muscles began to strain causing him to frown.

He needed to stop. She was his student, his available student whose eyes are soft and rough and whose mouth is so kissable. So, so kissable. He can picture his hands in her hair pulling in pleasure with his lips on her neck and shoulder. The most innocent curves makes a man go wild and he had to stop thinking about her and focus on packing.

* * *

Bonnie now felt horrible. After talking with Nadia, she realized that she made the wrong choice. She should've been with her boyfriend but instead she's in the car with Dr. Salvatore. She should've been having the time of her life at wherever he would've took her, but instead, she's going to a conference.

She looked over at him and suddenly it all didn't feel like a mistake. He's damn handsome. Skin so flawless, hair what she could imagine to be so soft and lips who she could just picture running her thumb over before kissing him, just once, and that would lead to something further.

He looked over at her quickly feeling her eyes on him and he both loved and hated her gaze. She was looking at him with captivating eyes that also held a hint of fire and he stopped himself from biting down on his lip. He couldn't believe the effect that she had on him, his heart was racing and his hands started to slip off the wheel because his palms began to sweat.

"S-so, um," he began not knowing what he was going to say, "how do you think this weekend will be?"

Their eyes met as he stopped at a light. He regretted ever looking her way because he got lost in her eyes and he doesn't know if she responded or not because everything went blank.

Before she could stop it, she did as she imagined; ran her thumb across his lips and leaned in. His eyes closed softly as their lips met and opened just as softly when she pulled away.

"I think it'll be great."

They stayed staring before he pulled her in again meeting their lips in a more lustful manner. Her lips tasted great and she was rough with him, biting and sucking his lip making his mind spin and his eyes roll. He caught her moan and released one of his own before a car horn honked breaking them abruptly apart. He leaned in to kiss her chin a few times before pressing the gas.

"How far away are we?" Bonnie practically purred.

"Just a few minutes."

She nodded and looked out the window. He looked over at her and hesitated but placed his hand on her thigh running his thumb between her legs and kept it there until they reached the hotel. He offered to help with her bags but she told him that she's got it and wheeled them inside.

He tried to stop his eyes from traveling but it was almost impossible. She kissed him like _that_ so how could he not look?

Bonnie was acting calm about the whole thing but he was freaking out. Did he go too far by kissing her a second time or maybe it was when he placed his hand on her thigh… she didn't complain or try to move her leg away, but then again would she move away or would she just act polite?

Bonnie looked over at him strangely but with a slight smile, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well we're next so we should step up."

He heard the slight laugh in her voice which caused him to relax some and stepped up to check in. He got two rooms which were side by side and handed Bonnie her room key before they got on the elevator.

"So when does this thing start?"

"Tomorrow night. I figured that we get here a day early, I don't know about you but I don't feel like socializing all that much after a long drive."

Bonnie nodded and stepped out the elevator once the doors parted and led the way down the hall stopping at her door. She watched him as he walked passed her and swiped his card.

"I guess I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yeah."

He offered a slight smile then walked in his room. Bonnie dropped her shoulders and sighed walking in her room. Part of her was hoping that he'd invite her inside for a little R&R, but the other part was glad that he didn't.

She was in a relationship and she already cheated by kissing him, but his lips tasted so good that she wanted to do it again and maybe even more than that.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she decided to call Max to see how he was doing.

* * *

 **A/N: Glad you all are enjoying!**


	3. Act 3

**ACT 3**

This was right. This was so right on so many levels. Her lips, her skin and hair that felt good through his fingers and how she was tight enough to never let _him_ go. His name coming from her mouth in moans and her lips on his neck sent him over board. He wanted to taste her but fucking her felt too damn good to stop.

Switching their positions, he got to look at her face before she threw her head back biting her lip as she rode him. Damn she's beautiful. His hands moved to her hips and used his fingers to spread her cheeks wider so he could go deeper. Her mouth opened at the move and she rested her hands on the headboard of the bed using much force now and he gripped her nipple between his teeth then heard her hiss so he kissed it soothing away the pain. He pushed her back as he sat up having their chests meet and her breasts flatten against him. Her rocking never stopped as they just stared and he moved his hand to the side of her face and kissed her once then turned her so she was on her back. He tried not to blink looking into her gorgeous eyes until she came and that was a face that he didn't want to see only once.

 **One hour earlier**

Bonnie got up from the bed turning off the TV when there was a knock on her door. She doesn't know who she was expecting, but when she saw her professor, she was a bit shocked.

"Sorry, I should've called first." He apologized seeing her shocked expression and her attire.

Her legs looked great in those shorts but he returned his attention back to her eyes. Bonnie blushed slightly then looked away.

"It's fine, I'll just change real quick. Come in."

He gave her a smile and stepped inside. "So I was thinking-" he stopped watching her remove her shirt like he wasn't even there, like he became invisible. She did it ever so gracefully that he thought he was daydreaming.

"Yeah?"

"I- I uh was thinking that," he swallowed seeing her bare back, "that we get some Chinese food or something?"

Bonnie smiled facing the window. "Yeah, that sounds good." She felt bad for teasing him but she wanted to know his reaction. "Ready?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yeah."

She smiled and walked passed him heading toward the door. He was hoping that she would've changed out of her shorts not only because he wanted to see if she would give him the right to watch that but because he didn't want to practice self-control to not watch her legs.

"Is it alright if we bring the food back? I feel like watching TV."

He chuckled. "Sure, whatever you want." Hearing himself say that, he realized that he sounded like a whipped boyfriend.

He saw her smile from the corner of his eyes and wonders if she heard it too.

He had to stop himself from acting like a boyfriend when they walked in the Chinese place and a waiting customer looked at Bonnie like he was interested. He even had the audacity to talk to her and he couldn't say shit because it wasn't his place. He did however place his hand on her lower back telling her that their order was ready and whisked her off to the other side of the store. She hated that she liked the jealous side of him, but she did and figured that she'll have a little fun with that at the conference tomorrow night.

They reached the hotel quicker, it seemed, than heading to the Chinese place and he thought that they were just going to go in their separate rooms, but was surprised when Bonnie stood behind him as he swiped his key and walked in once it was open. She made herself comfortable quick by crawling on the bed and usually he's against eating on the bed but he'd thought he'd make an exception only for today. He handed her her food and turned on the television flipping through the channels until he found a show that he'd thought she would like. He looked over at her and when he heard no complaining, he grabbed his food out the bag and started eating.

"Do you like me? Dr. Salvatore?"

The question caught him by surprise and he nearly choked off a shrimp. He cleared his throat and looked over at her and her attention was still to the TV. "Is it wrong if I do?" She only shrugged. "You don't have to call me Dr. Salvatore, my name is-"

"I don't want to know your name. It makes what we have more mysterious and I like that. I'll just call you Salvatore."

The way she said his last name made him want to kiss her. "'What we have'?"

Bonnie smiled and sat her container down beside her before moving to straddle his lap. Salvatore's hands moved to her legs then sat up straighter to get eye level. "I like you, it's wrong, but I do. Your lips are the softest I've ever kissed...and bit." She raised the side of her mouth. "I like you, Salvatore."

Before he could respond, Bonnie moved off his lap and started eating again. He wonders how she could be so calm about the whole thing, he's hard as rock and he figured that she would at least kiss him but she didn't.

Salvatore knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted by waiting for her to make the move, so he did and kissed her neck. Just once, but lingered his lips there feeling the thumping of her heart against his lips. If he was a vampire he'd bite her just then. Slowly, he pulled away but was held back from going any further when her hand met the back of his neck and pulled him in to meet her lips.

* * *

This was wrong. This was so wrong on so many levels. She has a boyfriend who she very much likes but all that she could think about was how good Salvatore was giving it to her. He found her spot and hit it several times causing her toes to curl and his name to spill from her mouth.

His experienced self knew all the tricks a woman likes and it gets her to wonder who would ever divorce a man like him.

She hisses as he bites her areola but she wore a smile when he kisses her there. His eyes are ones she could get lost in and suddenly she's tempted to ask for his name so she could say that she's never seen eyes as beautiful as— but she doesn't.

He asks if he could cum inside her and it's just enough for her to reach her release. She gives him the OK still very much on her high and his pumping quickens until he's still and empties out inside her.

Bonnie smiles as he kisses her cheek moving beside her to pull her naked body in closer and kisses her lips.

"I should tell you," Bonnie says before she falls asleep, "I have a boyfriend."

"A what?"

"I didn't think things would get so serious between him and I as quickly as it did, but it's new. But I like you."

Salvatore didn't know how to react to the news. She tells him that she has a boyfriend _after_ having sex with him and after explaining, she confesses that she likes him? So was he acting as her man on the side? Nah-ah. Ain't gonna happen.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" Salvatore asked hovering above her then kissed her mouth. If she thought she could drop a bomb like that without getting punished, then she has another thing coming. "Yes? How about now?" He moved his head to her chest kissing and sucking. "Do you have a boyfriend now, Bonnie?"

"Yes."

He smirked and kissed a path down her stomach and asked her again to which she nodded with shut eyes. His body was under the sheets as he licked through the center of her folds tasting her for the first time and it was as if he had just gotten addicted to cocaine. As he worked on her lower lips, all Bonnie could think of was _boyfriend who?_

* * *

She woke up wrapped in his arms and their heads so physically close that it was if they fell asleep kissing. She smiled at his face then down at his lips before kissing him. Salvatore stirs and tightens his hold around her. Bonnie lets out a breath then closed her eyes figuring she'll get more beauty rest.

Salvatore woke up thirty minutes later to a sleeping beauty—a naked, soft sleeping beauty and just thinking about their night made him hard all over again but he relaxed not wanting their relationship to be strictly sex based especially if another guy was in the mix. He ran his fingers in her hair and it seemed to be enough to wake her up. Their eyes locked and smiles grew before Salvatore kissed her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Salvatore rolled her on top of him and connected their lips again. Bonnie smiled and rests her head on his chest. His hands run up her ass stopping at her lower back then moved a hand to smooth out her hair.

"Are you hungry? I could get us some breakfast downstairs."

"I am but I don't want you to leave. Not yet at least." He smiles. "Y'know I've never laid like this with a man before. It's nice, it actually feels like we're one."

"My ex and I used to do this from time to time."

"Why'd you guys get divorced?"

"We wanted different things to make a long story short. You would think we'd discuss that before the wedding but we were young, y'know. In love. The worst kind."

Bonnie nods slightly lifting her eyebrows in agreement then kissed his chest once before getting up. Salvatore looked at her regretting his words thinking that he upset her. After all in reality they were still young and he knows that she doesn't love him but thinking back it was still rude to say. He sighed as he heard the shower start and decided to put on some clothes to get them breakfast for when she gets out.

He wasn't sure what she liked but got the basics; plain cereal, fruits, yogurt and toasted a bagel making sure to get some for himself and headed back to the elevator and by the time he made it back to his room, Bonnie wasn't there. He wondered if she went downstairs to look for him but decided on knocking on her door first. A smile grew on his face when she answered and waved the breakfast food stepping in when she moved aside.

"I had to get some clothes." Bonnie explained closing the door.

"You walked in the hallway naked?"

She chuckled. "No, I had a towel… although naked would've been more fun, there was a man in the hallway."

He shook his head smiling some but was glad that she was smarter than he because he would hate if someone else saw her naked.

Salvatore wrapped an arm around her as she sat on lap to eat breakfast. They fed each other and Salvatore regretted getting a banana because he swore she was teasing him. Bonnie smiled seeing the look on his face and decided to kiss him then get up walking over to the closet to pull out the dress that she was planning to wear tonight.

"Do you like?"

"Yeah," he said standing up walking over to her, "I can't wait to see you in it."

"It's not too dressy is it?"

"No, it's perfect."

She smiled and put the dress on the rack to circle her arms around his neck. "Will you be wearing a suit?" He nodded wrapping his arms around her. "Good. I bet you look hot in a suit."

He shrugged. "I can pull one off."

She chuckled then stood on her toes connecting their lips. Salvatore pulled away to look in her eyes before kissing her again walking them back to the bed.


	4. Act 4

Bonnie smiled and listened carefully in Salvatore's arm pulled close to his side. Bonnie knew that she made friends in the industry and she would use it to her advantage when the time is right. She whispered in his ear that she was going to get a drink and Salvatore stopped himself from kissing her before she walked away. Bonnie went to go get a drink over on the other side of the room and smiled at the gentleman who reached across her grabbing a cup for himself.

"Excuse me," he said smiling down at her.

Bonnie smirked and discreetly looked over her shoulder seeing Salvatore's eyes on them.

"It's okay," she turned to face him, "I'm Bonnie."

"Jake."

She smiled as he shook her hand and accidentally bit the corner of her lower lip. Jake lifted an eyebrow and stepped closer catching her move.

"So who invited you here?"

"Ah-"

"I did," Salvatore came up to them, "and if you'll excuse us," he said moving her away into another corner of the room. "What the hell was that?"

"What? I was just talking."

"Looked more like flirting to me."

"Calm down, Sal. It's called _mingling_."

He stared at her for a second. "Alright. Then I guess I'll go mingle with that beautiful woman over there."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then turned spotting a woman dressed in red with her breasts close to being freed from the corset top. She turned back over to him then her eyes widened for a second before pulling on his arm when she noticed he was making way over to her. "Wait, wait, wait,"

He smirked then turned to her. "Yes?"

"You should probably get her a drink first."

He smiled. "Great idea."

Bonnie sighed watching him stop to get drinks before making is way over to her. Her eyes narrowed watching them hug before meeting their glasses before they drank. She inched a little closer and would quickly turn her eyes away when he would look over at her.

She had to go over there when he placed his hand on her hip making her blush then flip her hair. "Uh, excuse me for a second, I need him for something." She pulled him back dragging him into a corner of the large room. "Alright, no more mingling with anyone else but me, got it?" She said placing his arms around her so they could dance.

He met their foreheads causing her eyes to close briefly before staring to his eyes. "Whatever you say. Same goes for you."

She nodded then he pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds before opening his mouth, kissing her for a few extra seconds.

"Ugh, you smell like her," she growled.

He smiled. "Don't be jealous."

"Whatever."

He chuckled and kissed her again then they started moving together, dancing to the beat. Her hands circled around his neck before moving up a little more clinging to the hair on the back of his head. His hands moved further down from where she placed them moving on to the lowest point of her back then the other one circled behind her hips. Her neck raised as he started kissing her there then shortly, he told her that it was time to go.

* * *

His breaths were heavy and his eyes would be softly shut before forcefully. His hand gripping her hair following her movement steadily up and down and again. He lifted her head up before he came causing her to frown.

"Bring your puss over here, babe."

That frown quickly went away as they turned aligning their desired parts to their mouths then went to work.

* * *

Bonnie woke up against his bare chest then her eyes dropped again feeling too tired for anything.

"Time out, babe?"

"Sure,"

"You really pissed me off last night talking to that guy."

"It was only for like two seconds,"

"Did you really have to bite your lip at him though?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought I made up for it after the party,"

"I ain't denying that you didn't, but, fuck that hurt seeing you talk to another man. I love you so fucking much, I was bout ready to kill him."

She chuckled then looked up at him getting on his lap. "All I want is you, Damon. I could've killed that bitch yesterday too."

He chuckled placing his hand on the side of her face. "I want to make love to my wife right now."

"Yeah?" He nodded as she leaned in. "I think she wants that too."

He smiled as their lips met kissing a few times before Damon moved Bonnie on her back.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of Role Play, thank you all for the support, I'm glad you enjoyed! Until next time...**

 **XO,**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
